


Drive Through Your Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, based on a real experience, basically nerds who fall in love, john's kinda a dick, taxi driver au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester comes from a long line of taxi drivers who prey on ignorant tourists by fixing the price rates. Castiel Novak is aspiring writer moving to live with his brother in Moscow (certainly not an ignorant tourist). When Dean covers for his brother on airport duty, the headstrong Castiel stands out to him, and the two end up having a deeper connection than either would have thought possible…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thing I wanted to do. I will add more if y'all like it :3

Dean Winchester lazily leans against his car, casually smoking a cigarette. His father, John, stands by the doors doing the usual routine. Flash the fake taxi operator badge. Make them pay upfront. Don’t tell them the fare’s triple what you should pay. Wave over one of the boys. Easy money. Driving people. Hunting Deals. The family business. Dean doesn’t always agree with it per say, but he does what his father tells him. And right now, that’s covering for Sammy when he should be at the airport.

Dean throws his cigarette on the ground and crushes it under his foot. Airport duty is the worst. Even if Dean didn’t hate planes, there’s the endless waiting until another flight is let out. There’s the horrendous drive to Moscow where every damn tourist wants to go. 2 hours. Each way. If there isn’t traffic. Dean takes a deep breath and rubs his eyes. He’s already done five rounds to the capital and is on the verge of falling asleep. That is until he hears a shouting voice.

“Bull fuck!” This certainly gets Dean’s attention. He turns his head so he can see the source of the commotion. His father appears to be arguing with a tourist. Dean wrinkles his brow in confusion. That _never_ happens. “I know it shouldn’t be more than three thousand roubles. Bull fuck.” Dean stifles a snort. A smart tourist, he thinks, will wonders never cease.

“I give you discount of three thousand fifty.” John has started using his drill sergeant voice and Dean has half a mind to retreat into his car. But, upon trying, Dean finds he can’t tear his eyes away from this man. He can’t see much of him, but he can tell that the tourist has a commanding gravely voice and wears a long tan trench coat.

“It’s still bull.” Go trench coat, Dean thinks.

“You have other option? Go, go! Go to other option.” Trench coat pauses for a moment.

“Fine, but I want the comfort car.” He says firmly, pointing at dean’s black sedan. Dean freezes for a moment, torn between his fascination with the faceless trench coat and dislike of the monotonous drive. “It’s two hours at least for god’s sake.” John Winchester makes a non-committal grunt, but eventually waves trench coat over to Dean. The man comes closer, and Dean can now make out a shock of dark black hair and two fiery cerulean eyes.  He makes to open the trunk, but the man makes a negative gesture. “I don’t have any luggage.” The man gets in the shotgun seat and Dean scrambles to the driver seat.

“Sorry about that,” Dean says as soon as he starts the ignition “My dad can be a bit pushy sometimes.”

“I can see that.” The man says sourly.

“You knew the rates were fixed. Smart.”  

“My brother told me about it. I still got ripped off.” Dean swerves into the stream of cars moving out of the airport.

“Well if its any consolation, you don’t have to tip me Mr….”

“Novak, Castiel Novak.”

“Well buckle up Cas. We’ve got two hours ahead of us.” 


	2. Chapter 2

           The mass of cars moves at a sludge-like place. They’re not even halfway there and the length of the drive is starting to dawn on them both. Dean honks his horn at a white Nissan that cuts in front of him. Cas taps the windowsill agitatedly, not saying anything. Dean tries to look at the guy through one of his mirrors, but stops himself. Castiel is just too distracting. He sees those ocean blue eyes and his grip on the wheel loosens slightly. He catches a glimpse at that ridiculous sex hair and loses sight of the cars in front of him for a moment. Little does he know, Cas is also doing this. He notices Dean’s firm jawline and his fingers slow their tapping for a moment. His sees Dean’s forest-green eyes and breathes a little easier. He counts Dean’s freckles and the time seems to pass a little quicker. Eventually the silence is too much, and Dean reaches over to the stereo and puts on some music, in an effort to diffuse the tension. The opening of _Ramble On_ begins playing through the car speakers and Dean finds himself humming under his breath and drumming softly on the steering wheel.

            “You’re a Zeppelin fan?” Cas asks incredulously.

            “What?” Dean says. “Just because I live in Russia doesn’t mean I _have_ to dig their music. Zeppelin’s a classic man!”

            “No, I understand that,” Castiel says. “but, you’re not from here?” Dean gives him a look.

            “You think my English would be this good otherwise?”

            “Fair enough.” Cas acquiesces. “Where in the States are you from?”

            “Kansas, originally.” Dean says as he pulls the car forward slightly.

            “How’d you end up in Russia?” Castiel asks.

_Take your brother outside as fast as you can._

_Now, Dean, go!_

           

“It’s a long story.” Dean murmurs.

“We’ve got time.” Cas says, gesturing at the lanes of traffic ahead of them.

“Nope,” Dean says. “You’ve got to be _at least_ a level four-friend to unlock the tragic backstory.”

“I might be okay with being a little more than that.” Cas ducks his head, blushing slightly. So of course he doesn’t see that Dean is blushing too.

>>>

            “So you’re going to live with your brother?” Dean asks. The minutes have gone by quickly as their conversation has progressed. Castiel listens raptly through Dean’s rant/eulogy about Sam and his passion for music and cars. Dean, in turn, hears all about Gabriel, Castiel’s trickster of a brother.

            “I needed a change of scenery, and Gabe moved here a few years ago, so yeah.”

            “You need ‘a change of scenery’?” Dean asks. Cas looks down shyly.

            “I’m a writer and I’ve been trying to finish my first novel, but it hasn’t been working out.”

            “Writer’s block?”

            “Something like that.” Cas sighs.

            “Well, Cas,” Dean says jokingly, “You could always write about me.”

            “Careful,” Cas warns. “Or you’ll end up in my novel.”

            “As the handsome love interest?”

            “I was thinking more like the cocky side character who gets killed off.”

            “Hey!”

            Castiel laughs as Dean turns into the next exit, highly miffed. He decides that, if the next hour passes by as quickly the first, he really wouldn’t have a problem with that. He also wouldn’t have a problem with sitting by Dean for a few more hours.

 

 


End file.
